Kept AyaChan
by WingedPanther73
Summary: This is an idea we SR and I had for Schwarz kidnapping several of the "girls" from the episode. We're writing this in parallel, with me writing the girls, and her writing the guys. Don't ask why, but we both felt that was the natural way to write it.
1. Chapter 1

Kept Aya-Chan

Author: WingedPanther73 with Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: Aya-chan x Crawford, Sakura x Schuldig, Tot x Nagi, Sally x Farfarello

Rating: M

Summary: This is an idea we had for Schwarz kidnapping several of the "girls" from the episode. We're writing this in parallel, with me writing the girls, and Sybil Rowan writing the guys. Don't ask why, but we both felt that was the natural way to write it.

Warnings: Strong language, psychological/physical torture, probably more (this is a Weiss fic, and it WILL be dark). You should also read the flip-side story, "Keeping Aya-Chan" by Sybil Rowan.

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz, its names and characters belong to Koyasu Takehito, Project Weiss, Marine Entertainment and Animate Film.

Beta Reader: Sybil Rowan with WingedPanther73

Chapter 1

Sakura stared in horror at the men of Schwarz. She had known that her role in saving Aya-chan would be risky, but her love of Aya had driven her to take any risk to save her. Now, she was witnessing bodies. Three old, powerful people were dead at the hands of the young psychics.

Tears sprang to her eyes as the red-head grabbed her by her hair, forcing her to her feet from her fetal position, leaving her feeling even more vulnerable. "Time we got greet the One," she heard him say. Why couldn't they just leave Aya-chan alone?

"Yes. Let's," the American agreed. She felt herself dragged, stumbling, down the hallway to the sacrificial chamber. She was startled when a young girl crashed through one of the skylights, howling in a terrifying way.

"Tot will kill you!" How could a mere mortal challenge these god-like beings? Sakura tried to flinch away, by was held fast by the red-head.

"You don't say," the American mocked, causing Sakura to cringe further. "Put the gun down, Tot, before I have Farfarello spank you again."

"You killed Daddy and Tot's sisters! Tot will make you pay!" Sakura couldn't understand where this crazy girl got the courage to face these people. She was vaguely aware of a noise coming from her throat, but she could no longer tell if it was terror or pain that produced it.

"Nagi, since this is your doing, you fix it," the American announced. She saw the American was directing it at the boy. The mover was going to kill the girl? How was that even fair? The boy simply shook his head, eyes down. "Put down the gun, Tot." Sakura saw tears spring into Tot's eyes as the gun began to vibrate, then was pulled from the girl's hands and into the boy's, Nagi's. "Bring her."

Sakura didn't know how to deal with this. Was Tot to be another prisoner? What would such violent people do with mere girls? Thinking back on her interactions with the red-head, she wondered if Aya would arrive in time to prevent the rape she now expected.

The pale man grabbed Tot, easily holding her, despite her struggles. "Nagi! Help Tot!" When the boy did nothing, "Fuck you, Nagi! Tot must have revenge!" Sakura felt her sanity slipping as she and Tot were dragged downward, towards Aya-Chan's body.

The last thing she heard before she passed out was the American's triumphant call, "The time of Eszett is over! Long live Schwarz! Long live chaos!"

* * *

Aya's eyes fluttered open. There had been a car... Ran had screamed her name... She was someplace else. The moon looked red. She closed her eyes. That couldn't be right. She peered again. It was pinkish, but she'd seen that before.

Why was she so weak? She attempted to rise, failed. She saw people around with hostile sounding voices. That wasn't right. People shouldn't be angry. She listened more closely and realized they were just murmuring. Her senses must be off. What had happened to her?

She was lying on something hard, cold. "Rock?" It felt like rock. How very strange. She felt an arm help her to a sitting position. "Where am I?" she asked her benefactor.

"You are in the chamber of resurrection, my lord," a male voice announced.

"Did I die? I remember the squealing tires. How would I be resurrected?" She was very confused. Had she been called back from the spirit world? She sensed a strange buzzing in her mind. With a bit of concentration, it went away, though, her thoughts clearing.

She shifted herself so the support was no longer needed, and looked about. "This does seem like a good place to resurrect someone. How long have I been dead?"

"You misunderstand," an accented voice, maybe American, informed her, "you have merely been asleep. You were in an accident, and have been in a coma for these past two years." That made a little more sense. But why would so many people be in such a strange place.

"So you've 'resurrected' me from a coma? But this doesn't seem like a hospital. Where are the doctors? The nurses? Where's Ran?"

A screeching voice answered that, "Your brother was very bad! Tot had to punish him, but these people killed Tot's Daddy, and now they'll kill us all!" It sounded like her further protests were muffled by a hand.

Aya, fear creeping into her, looking around more alertly. She was being supported by an American. A red-headed man was carrying a familiar-looking girl, a pale, scarred, man was holding a struggling girl who appeared to be biting his hand, to no effect, and a boy was standing staring at the ground.

Beyond them, around a hundred people were on their knees, as if in a church, with her at the center. The seemed to be in a natural cavern, lit by the moon and smoky torches, and she was on what could only be a stone altar. The scene was perfect for her to be the sacrifice in some horror movie ritual, yet there was no sign of a knife, anywhere.

Then she looked more closely at the pale man, and revised her opinion of the situation. She moved to run from the altar, but her body, and the American's firm grasp on her wrist, resulted in her falling to the ground next to the altar.

"Tot has quite the imagination. We're not going to kill you, and your fears of imminent death are unfounded. We will, however, be keeping a close eye on the three of you until the situation becomes more clear." With that, she was firmly forced to her feet, and led out of the cavern into winding passages.

After a bewildering trip, she was placed in a cell with the other two girls, and locked in. Aya's stomach rumbled shortly after the door closed. She was hungry, alone, and in the dark.

* * *

Tot was agitated. Tot had picked up a habit of hurting Tot, of late. Ever since Tot had been the lone survivor of all Tot's sisters, Tot found that scratches didn't have time to scab over. Here, in the dark, Tot was beating the palm of Tot's hand on a sharp rock, feeling the wound open and close, over and over.

"Please stop that." Tot looked at the girl, Aya Fujimiya.

"Why? Tot is very frustrated. Tot wanted to kill Crawford, and Schuldig, and Farfarello, and free Nagi from their bad influence. Tot was supposed to win! Nagi wasn't supposed to stop Tot from saving him!"

"You're going to badly hurt yourself, if you keep doing that. I can see the blood from here."

Tot smashed Tot's hand on the outcropping and lifted it to show the healed surface, but was shocked to feel blood trickle down her wrist. "What did you do to Tot? Tot is supposed to heal!"

"I didn't do anything to you."

Tot focused on Tot's hand, and watched it slowly close, far slower than normal. "You did! Tot heals super fast, but now Tot's only healing really fast."

"How did that happen? I wish I healed fast." Aya looked confused, but interested.

"Tot just started healing fast. Ever since Tot's sisters died, Tot heals fast."

A moan distracted both of them, as Aya's near twin stirred. Aya moved to help her up, while Tot stared at Tot's palm some more.

"Where am I?" the twin asked.

"We're prisoners. Who are you? Why do they care about you?"

"I'm Sakura. I replaced you to try and give your brother more time to save you. It looks like I screwed up. I'll have to apologize to Aya, if I see him again."

"Who's Aya? What kind of a guy is named Aya?"

"He's your brother."

"You mean Ran?"

Tot watched the two girls stare at each other in confusion, while Tot picked at Tot's palm, absently.

Sakura sighed, "I think Aya, Ran, took your name while he sought revenge on whoever hurt you. You've been in the hospital for a long time, Aya."

Aya sighed, "And it will take you a while to call him 'Ran', won't it?"

"I'll have to get used to it, I guess. Calling you and him 'Aya' won't work well, will it?"

"Tot thinks Ran should be called 'bad man'." Both the girls stared at Tot, so Tot picked at her palm some more, sulking. "Tot wants to get out of here and leave with Nagi."

Tot watched Aya look at the door to their cell. "I don't think we're going to bust through a metal door anchored in rock, Tot."

"Tot knows that!" Tot threw a rock at the door in frustration. They all flinched a little has it rebounded off the door with a loud noise. "Schwarz was supposed to be dead, now," Tot muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Aya listened to the tale of Ran's revenge, at first with pride, then with horror, then a slow resignation. He loved her. He had always loved his little sister. It was natural that he would seek revenge on anyone who harmed her, but to go so far? Had he really mastered the katana for simple vengeance? It seemed incredible, yet it seemed to be true.

Sakura's tale of Ran mercilessly slaughtering an evil man before her eyes was shocking, yet he'd been unable to kill the girl who witnessed it. Instead, he had later entrusted her with Aya's care. Tot's tale of a psychotic family of sisters and their megalomaniac 'father' was just as shocking, yet Ran had been part of the group of young men who had stopped his evil experiments.

Ran's life had become so dangerous, yet he was doing good things, too. At what cost to his soul? What would he do if he knew she was awake? What would he do if Ran knew she was captured? He would come for her. That much was certain.

"Will they be able to rescue us? They will come, after all." Aya couldn't fit the image of 'Weiss' with her simple brother. The Ran she knew would fail immediately.

"Tot's Nagi can beat all the Weiss by himself!" Tot's pride in Nagi was great, but according to Sakura, Weiss had vexed Schwarz before.

Sakura seemed to agree, "They choose when to attack, and how, carefully. I don't think they'll attack mindlessly. It's the other two that worry me. Schuldig has a habit of messing with your head." Sakura had told of how the red-head had nearly driven her insane. Even mentioning his name sent a shudder through her body.

"But don't they know all that? Can't they guard against his tricks?"

"Weiss are mindless brutes! They couldn't stand up to Schreient, and you think they'll beat Schwarz?" Tot was annoying. She loved Nagi, and held Schwarz in high regard for his sake, yet hated them as well, for killing her sisters.

"Tot, I think something's messed up in your thinking. Do you respect them or not? Who do you want to win?"

"Tot wants to be with Nagi, and the rest of Schwarz to die." She sounded somber, and thoughtful. "Tot wants Weiss to die, too."

Aya was overcome with a sense of compassion for this broken girl, and crawled over to kiss her forehead. "Please, don't think like that anymore, Tot. It's not good for you. Can't your love for Nagi be enough?"

"Tot doesn't know." She looked like a confused, little girl.

* * *

Sally was finally past the sea-sickness. She'd felt a pull to hop on a boat when she was escaping the latest attempt to stone her, and the boat had left port before she could depart. Revealing herself to the captain had been an unpleasant experience. The only thing that had saved her was her last few Euros. It bought her passage, and food, and little else.

Being alone on a cargo ship for several months was unpleasant, but discovering that she was headed for Japan, of all places, was worse. What could be in Japan that would have led her to get on this ship? She knew it was to be this ship, not any other. The only thing she knew, was she'd not made a wrong choice.

As the ship settled into the harbor, she was startled by the captain's presence. "Here's your change."

"My change?" She stared at the money he offered her. It was nearly everything back.

"You'll need it, and you ate very little food." He forced the money into her hands, before giving her a light shove down the ramp. "We've never had such a good voyage. The only thing different was you."

She smiled shyly, and moved down the ramp. It was true she'd used what talent she had to bless the ship's voyage. If nothing else, it helped ease her nausea, and her guilty conscience. She hadn't thought it would be noticed.

Now, however, she was in Tokyo harbor. She spoke no Japanese. This would be... interesting.

She was lucky. English worked here, and her broken English got her the assistance she needed to find lunch and a map. What was more lucky, was she got few odd looks when she divined her next stop over noodles. Her pendant was quite clear, as it hovered over a location not far along the coast. She would need a bike.

–

Getting a bike had proven troublesome. The path along the coast, more so. As darkness set in, she found the distance was further than she'd estimated. To make matters worse, there was a humming in the back of her head, drawing her forward. She knew time was of the essence.

Time was short, but darkness was not something she had planned for. Riding a bike in darkness, then rain, was a task she had not been planning for. She had no headlight, so found herself relying on the moonlight and care.

When the moon turned red for a brief moment, she had shuddered, knowing an ill wind was coming. Had she gone from the frying pan to the fire? No matter, she was alive, still. Exhaustion, poor light, and the concentration she'd been maintaining eventually forced her to walk the last mile in the middle of the night.

As she came around a corner, she saw a pale man heave another man into the ocean. The moonlight gave him a ghostly glow. When he heaved a second man into the pounding surf, she stifled a slight scream. A boy tossed the third into the waves, and a sense of horror overcame her. The fourth body made it clear she had come straight to the fire.

A chuckle brought her back to her surroundings. "You've found the fire, indeed, young lady." She passed out at the sight of fiery red hair.

* * *

Sakura was surprised by the sudden kiss, but relieved to see Tot accept it with grace. The two girls seemed to be getting along well, which was a blessing, in such a poor place. The cold was getting to her. There were no blankets, no beds, just bare rock all around them. Sakura huddled tightly, hoping Aya-kun would rescue her soon. They would have to huddle together for warmth, soon, but now wasn't the time.

The door suddenly opened to reveal Schuldig carrying a woman. "Where's Tot's Nagi!" The change in Tot's demeanor startled Sakura, even as the sight of Schuldig sent stabs of fear into her gut.

"Upstairs, helping Farfarello take out some trash." His smug expression told her Weiss had failed. Of greater concern was the unconscious woman he placed on the floor. She was breathing, and appeared unharmed. She smelled foul play.

"What did you do to her?" The courage to face down Schuldig surprised her, as did the anger suddenly beating in her chest. This was a harmless girl, no threat to them. Why take her in?

The sudden, firm grip on her jaw reminded her why she feared the red-head. "I did nothing. She was in the wrong place. Crawford will talk to her tomorrow and decide if he should let her go. I doubt it, though. He's not in a pleasant mood." Shock and fear gave her the strength the try to wrest his hand from her chin, but he just squeezed tighter.

"Stop that!" It was Aya-chan, and Tot suddenly swarmed over him, kicking and forcing Schuldig to defend himself instead of torture her. Schuldig quickly pinned Tot to the ground, his foot on her neck, though she struggled still.

As Tot's face turned red from her struggles, she made a decision. She would take whatever venom Schuldig had on herself, to spare the others. "Stop, please." Tears welled in her eyes, knowing what was to come, as she gently placed her hands on Schuldig, attempting with honey what vinegar had never accomplished.

His foot relented, but her shoulder promptly screamed in protest as she was jerked to her feet by her arm. His evil smile leered at her, mockingly, "I want you to remember this favor I did for you one day. It'll cost you." She felt fear stab into her heart, flashes of past tortures scrambling her thoughts.

His final chuckle was followed by, "By the way, ladies. Don't count on Weiss rescuing you. I know that's what you hoped, but they're at the bottom of the sea, now. They attempted a pathetic rescue and it cost them their lives." He grinned as they all absorbed this dreaded news.

The sudden image of her beloved Aya-kun, lifeless, in the ocean depths, sprang into her mind. "Aya!" she sobbed, "Aya, you can't... please, no..."

In her mind's eye she saw pieces of his flesh being eaten away by fish, and she heard Schuldig laughing. "My dear, Miss Sakura. It wasn't as grim as all that. One gun shot is all it took." Sakura's mind crumbled, hope shattered.


End file.
